Rio: The will to fight on
by Nightfly123
Summary: Blu and Jewel along with their 3 kids Taigo, Bia and Carla are enjoying their time in the Amazon until some human hunters come to shoot them and the entire flock. Now Blu and his family must try and get the entire flock to safety before it is too late. To their relief, a friendly Human called Joshua is willing to help and protect them as they get the flock to safety.
1. Peace on Amazon

**Hello Everyone. Welcome to my new story which is called Rio: The will to fight on. I hope you will enjoy the story. :)**

A year has past since the defeat of Nigel and Big boss, Blu and his wife Jewel are happily dancing while their children are playing with their papa Eduardo. All of the Spix Macaws were having a good time partying while Blu's friends Pedro, nico, luiz and Raphael are trying to get to know the other Macaws.

"It's amazing, isn't it Blu?" asked Jewel, happily. "To see everyone having a good time without anything to worry about".

"Yeah it's amazing" said Blu, also happily. "Especially when I am with you and our kids".

"You are my one and only Blu" said Jewel, smiling.

"And you are my one and only Jewel" said Blu, also smiling as they carried on dancing.

Meanwhile Taigo along with his sisters bia and Carla were having their own fun time playing with papa Eduardo and after a while, the children had decided to go flying and explore their new home.

"Papa, can we go and explore our home?" asked Taigo, smiling hopefully.

"Hm, I don't know" said Edcuardo in a mock unsure voice.

"Please?" asked Bia and Carla, at the same time.

"Ok sure but be back for more play time ok?" asked Edcuardo.

"Yeah sure" said the three children as they flew off to explore their new home.

While the children were off to explore their home, Blu and Jewel were still dancing until finally they had decided to flying as well. They flew over to a tree and landed on one of the higher branches.

"Hey Jewel, I am just wondering how the kids are doing?" asked Blu, worriedly.

"Don't worry Blu, they are fine since they are playing with my dad" said Jewel, giving her husband a smile to cheer him up which worked.

"I guess your right" said Blu. "I am just worried that's all".

"I know you are Blu but don't worry they will be ok" said Jewel, giving her Husband a kiss on the beak which he gladly returned and after they were done they gave each other a hug.

While Blu and Jewel were having their talk, Taigo and his sisters were now in the forests and soon Carla then realized and told her brother and sister that they should go back.

"No way, lets stay here for a few more minutes" said Taigo, eagerly.

"No Taigo, we should really get back or mum and dad will get worried about where we are" said Carla, worriedly.

"I agree with Carla" said Bia, also worriedly.

Before Taigo could carry the argument further, they heard a rustle in the bushes and they went to investigate it and they soon came face to face with a man aged 21 with brown hair and brown eyes along with wearing a red jacket and blue jeans. The man was also wearing a Brazilian hat. He also seemed very excited to see three Spix Macaws in one place.

"Hello, How are you doing?" asked the man, happily.

Taigo and his sisters then decided to fly back to their parents and papa as quickly as possible but they had no idea that they were being followed.

"Hey wait, am not going to hurt you" said the man, as he ran after the three children.


	2. Meeting the Human

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 2 and I hope you will like it. :)**

Blu and his wife jewel were still on top of one of the higher branches on one of the trees in the amazon forests when they saw their three children coming towards them flying as fast as they can. When Taigo, Bia and Carla had finally arrived, they were started to speak very fast in shock over what they had just found.

"Woah easy there kids, just tell us what happened?" asked Blu, worriedly.

"We saw a human in the forests" said Taigo, shocking Blu and Jewel since the only humans they saw where Lind and Tulio but also Big Boss who was eaten by a boa constrictor.

"Really?" asked Jewel, also worriedly. "Can you take us to the human so we can see if he is a hunter or not?".

"Sure mom, just follow us" said Taigo, as they flew off.

Soon they were on their way to the forests when they had finally found the Human that Taigo, Bia and Carla had saw earlier. The man was sitting on a fallen branches drinking some water when he had finally saw the birds and when he did, he was happy to see them.

"Hello there" said the man. "are you ok?".

"Who are you?" asked Blu but to the man it was a squawk but what the man said next made Blu and his family gasp with shock.

"I am Joshua Jackson and I am from England" said the man, happily.

"He can understand us?" asked Jewel, confused.

"And he is from England?, oh yeah now I remember during the time I was living with Linda she showed me a map of all the countries and she mentioned England" said Blu, remember the map that Linda had showed him.

"Cool" said Taigo, Bia and Carla, at the same time.

"Don't you worry, I am not a threat but I must warn you that in three days a group of Hunters will come to try and either kill or smuggle you and the rest of your kind" said Joshua.

"Thank you for warning us" said Blu, even though still it was a squawk to the man.

"No problem but is it fine that I can stay with you and your flock?" asked Joshua, still understanding them.

"Why?" asked Jewel.

"It's so I can protect you and your flock" said Joshua.

"Yeah, sure come along" said Taigo, eagerly as his parents and sisters agreed as they flew away.

"Hooray!" shouted Joshua, as he ran to follow Blu and his family back to the sanctuary.

When Blu, Jewel along with their children had finally arrived at the sanctuary, they went to tell Eduardo, who was eating some grubs about the Human they had found.

"WHAT!, a another human?" asked Eduardo, shocked.

"Yes dad but please give him a chance, besides the reason he wanted to come with us was so he can protect all of us" said Jewel, happily. "Right Blu?".

"Yeah, that was what he said and he can even understand us" said Blu, nervously.

"Hm interesting, ok bring the human and I shall see if he is telling the truth" said Eduardo.

"Thanks Dad" said Jewel, giving her father a hug before flying off. "Also his name is Joshua Jackson and he is from a place called England".


End file.
